yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Atlas (ARC-V)
* Duel King Jack Atlas | nicknames = * King * The King of Kings | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = | anime_deck = Red | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス, Jakku Atorasu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Jack Atlas that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. He is the Duel King, a native of the Commons section of City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Tops. Design Appearance Jack's design is similar to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Personality Jack's personality is similar to his ''5D's'' version, he is a confident and powerful Duelist who believes his own power can overcome his enemies. He can be boastful and arrogant in this regard, successfully predicting how the Duel would play out before his Turbo Duel against Yuya Sakaki and that he would be overwhelmed by his power. According to Sam, Jack's apparent arrogance is a product of his time spent among the Tops citizens. Jack also sees himself as an Dueltainer, but his philosophy on this is quite different from Yuya's, who uses flashy presentation and tricks. He believes strength is used to entertain the crowd and views Yuya's Entertainment Dueling as self-satisfaction only. After witnessing Yuya use Sam's "Tuning Magician" to Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin" and win against Shinji, Jack started to respect Yuya. Unlike his 5D's counterpart, this Jack does not show surprise as easily, as he didn't bat an eye to Yuya performing the unheard of in the Synchro Dimension Pendulum and Xyz Summon, nor was he shocked at all when Sergey fused with his Duel Runner and even called it boring. He maintains a high level of honor while Dueling, saving Sergey's life when he was about to fall off the course the first time and attempting to do so the second and last time. Like his 5D's counterpart, Jack believes that Duels are a clash of souls, and he shares a strong bond with his ace monster, "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", calling it a symbol of his Dueling and of his soul. His bond with his ace is so strong that he consistently prevents it from being destroyed as seen in his Duel with Sergey. However, he is greatly disapproves of Yuya's Entertainment Dueling philosophy as merely an imitation of his father's and urges him to make his own Dueling instead. Abilities As a Turbo Duelist he is very powerful, becoming the first Duel King from the Commons and gaining access to the Tops despite his area of birth. He quickly adapted his Turbo Dueling to Action Dueling when "Cross Over Accel" was used in conjunction with "Speed World - Neo". Jack's riding skills have been shown to be phenomenal, performing spectacular racing techniques to overtake Sergey Volkov's Duel Runner-fused form. Jack appears to have some sort of connection with the Crimson Dragon, despite there being no previous indication of Signers existing in the Synchro Dimension before, invoking it as part of his summon chant for "Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant" and even causing the Crimson Dragon to briefly appear during the monster's summoning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 097: "The Sublime Super Paladin" Biography History ".]] Jack was born in the Commons area of City and was an orphan. He lived in constant fear for years. One day, a card fell down from the Tops section of the City above him. The card was "Tuning Magician". This card inspired Jack, and he wished to return the card from where it came from. The only way to do that was to become stronger. Through Turbo Dueling, he was able to eventually win the Friendship Cup, and was then allowed to reside in Tops. Through winning the Cup, he earned the title of Duel King. On one occasion outside an event, Jack met Sam, a Commons child working at the Tops, who explained that he was a fan of Jack. Jack gave him the "Tuning Magician" card, claiming that it was the most suitable for him. Sam interpreted this as calling him worthless due to the low Level and ATK value that the card possessed. Jack became an idol and hero to many young children in the Commons, including Yugo and Rin. This motivated them to train hard so they could face off against him one day. However many Commons, like Crow Hogan and Sam consider him a traitor. Friendship Cup When the Lancers were dragged before the Executive Council, they agreed with Jean-Michel Roger of Security to have Yuya Sakaki Duel Jack in an exhibition match the night before the Friendship Cup would start. Jack entered the arena after Yuya did and before the Action-Turbo Duel started, told the public how the Duel would unfold. Jack won the first corner against the novice Turbo Duelist Yuya as he predicted and proceeded to summon "Red Wyvern". Yuya immediately Pendulum Summoned using all cards in his hand, successfully bringing out "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuya attacked, attempting to win with an FTK, but Jack survived using a combination of "Underworld Evasion" and "Reject Reborn". Jack told Yuya that his way of entertaining was wrong because they were for self-satisfaction, He proceeded to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" on his next turn and use its effect to destroy all Yuya's monsters and attack him directly with it. This won Jack the Duel in an OTK and knocked Yuya off his Duel Runner. Jack silently watched Yuya for treatment after Yuya had passed out, Yuya angrily telling Jack not to insult his father's Dueling. Jack later watched the opening proceedings for the first day of the Friendship Cup. After the first day of the Cup ended, Jack was invited to dinner by the Executive Council, who also had Declan and Riley as guests. Gael asked if he agreed that Zuzu Boyle was the most impressive Duelist out of the first day, with Jack responding that she seemed as if she was trying to reach someone with her Duels. Jack pointed out that Riley was supposed to Duel as well, with Declan apologizing for the replacement. Jack revealed he had been looking forward to Riley's Duel, saying that he himself had once had the same haunted expression in his eyes. Jack went on to explain and his past and how he found the "Tuning Magician" card, which inspired him. Jack told them that if they have a goal to accomplish, they must not falter. During the second day of the first round, Jack continued to watch the Duels, and when Yuya informed the crowd of the fate of the losers in the Friendship Cup, Jack criticized him, noting that Yuya expected the crowd to listen to him despite not having proven that he was a winner. However, Jack was shocked for the first time in the tournament when Yuya began to Duel aggressively and brutally defeated his opponent, Duel Chaser 227. He watched the rest of the Duels in the first round, remaining unmoved during the brutal climax of the Duel between Dennis Macfield and Shay Obsidian, during which the former revealed that he was from Duel Academy. Jack left the arena after Shay brutally defeated Dennis. Friendship Cup Finals He would return the next day to watch the second round Duels from his special skybox on his own again. When Yuya summoned "Tuning Magician", a card Jack gave to Sam, Jack wondered out how Yuya obtained it. When Yuya revealed how the seemingly adverse effect of "Tuning Magician" had set up "Enlightenment Paladin" and its finishing blow, he smiled. He later observed the Duel between Yuya and Crow. Following Crow's defeat, Jack was not impressed with the match, declaring it boring, and walked away. With Yugo not showing up, he was instead selected as Sergey's opponent. Before the match, he talked to Sam, who told Jack he finally understood why Jack gave him "Tuning Magician", and Jack concluded that Sam indeed gave Yuya the card. Jack told Sam that all cards have a purpose and people do as well. He gave Sam the task of delivering this message to Yuya. After Jack began his Duel with Sergey, Sergey attempted to use the same moves he used against Barrett and Yuya, but they didn't work when Jack countered each one. After Sergey played "Earthbound Plain", Jack was still unconcerned, as he believed the same conditions applied to Sergey. When Sergey merged with his own Duel Runner and boasted about it, Jack still wasn't worried and even called it boring, and became annoyed when Sergey weakened his "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". As the Duel continued, Sergey used the effect of "Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin" to give Jack the choice of either destroying "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" or allowing Sergey to restore his LP. Jack chose to keep "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" on the field, saying that his dragon was the embodiment of his pride and his soul. After Sergey Summoned "Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas", Jack saved his opponent from falling off the track by having "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" save Sergey. Jack won the Duel using "Engrave Soul Light" on "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", then witnessed Sergey fall to his demise after he refused to be saved. He returned to the Duel Palace where he waited for Yuya to arrive and accepted his challenge after vowed to bring smiles back to the City. At the Duel Palace, the Commons began rioting until Jack ordered them to stop and watch his Duel with Yuya, explaining that it would decide the fate of City. As the two prepared to Duel one another, Jack told Yuya to show him how far he had come since their last Duel. Jack begins the Duel by Synchro Summoning "Red Wyvern" using the same Synchro Materials as he did in his previous Duel, while Yuya counters by Pendulum Summoning "Timebreaker Magician" and "Performapal Radish Horse". Yuya activates "Smile World" in order to entertain the crowd with his father's Dueling, which greatly displeases Jack, who decides that Yuya has learned nothing since their exhibition match. Jack then proceeds to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", but the Duel is interrupted by Jean-Michel Roger's squad of Duel Chasers with their "Goyo Emperors". Enraged at Yuya for not showing his own Dueling style and at Roger for his schemes, Jack activated the effect "Scarlight's" to destroy all the other Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict the damage to Yuya. Deck Jack uses a "Red" Deck, which, similar to his ''5D's'' counterpart, seems to focus mainly on power. He swarms the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and uses powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. He also uses cards his 5D's counterpart used or similar ones, like "Resonator" monsters and "Crimson Blader". Much like his 5D's counterpart with "Red Dragon Archfiend", Jack aims to bring his "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" as soon as possible and keep it alive throughout the whole Duel, using many effects to protect and strengthen it, including several hand traps. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters